


Save a horse...

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy doesn't ride bulls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a horse...

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the incredibly lame title! Thanks to [](http://janescott.livejournal.com/profile)[**janescott**](http://janescott.livejournal.com/) for the beta, as usual! Vaguely inspired by a series of tweets from the boys the other day.

The sixth time Tommy's phone vibrated, it finally found its way right off the nightstand and onto the floor. He rolled over with a groan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and fished around until he found it. Every message was from Terrance, texts, DMs and even one public tweet all asking where he was with ever growing numbers of exclamation points. Tommy grinned to himself and rolled onto his back, tapping out a quick text.

_im napping. day off, man_

The response came quickly, like Terrance had been sitting on his phone, waiting.

_ well, neil's about to ride a mechanical bull, and there's beer. get ur cute butt down here! :)_

Tommy laughed to himself and flung his legs out of bed. As much as spending an entire day in this giant hotel bed sleeping and eating room service sounded amazing, seeing Neil ride a mechanical bull was definitely not to be missed. He tugged a hoodie on over his rumpled t-shirt and shoved his feet into the nearest pair of shoes, not bothering to do up the ankle zippers. A quick glance in the mirror showed him he didn't look too much like he'd been sleeping all day, and after sticking his tongue out at his reflection, he headed out.

A little while and a few beers later, Tommy was definitely happy he'd gotten out of bed. His sides hurt from laughing, Neil falling off the bull again and again, but refusing to give up until he beat some important score he'd probably made up. Tommy was tucked into a booth next to Terrance, Terrance's arm draped over Tommy's shoulders, fingers playing in the shaggy hair at the back of Tommy's head. It wasn't napping, but there was something to be said for the relaxing powers of heckling Neil every time his ass met the floor.

"Don't hurt yourself there, who will we get to put out our towels if you break a leg?" Tommy shouted across the bar to where Neil was brushing himself off and scowling.

Terrance laughed loudly next him, whistling under his breath. "Oh, now you've done it, baby. You won't be getting your special cup tonight."

Neil was hiking a leg back up over the bull, but this time it barely got going before he was flung off. Anger definitely wasn't an asset in bull-riding. "I'd like to see you guys try! It's not as easy as it looks."

"Oh, honey, you're not making it look easy." Terrance put on a perfect mask of mock-sympathy, taking a sip of his drink. "Besides, I'm getting paid to keep my body in perfect condition, I can't be fooling around on some bull."

Tommy almost caved under Neil's gaze, but he shifted until he was nearly in Terrance's lap and smirked. "I don't ride _bulls_, man." Terrance nearly spit out his drink, and from the way Neil threw up his hands, Tommy was pretty sure he'd won this round. They watched in silence as Neil got back on the bull, and Tommy waited till it started up before he tipped his head up to speak soft in Terrance's ear. "You wanna go back upstairs?"

Terrance looked down at him, lifting an eyebrow. "Upstairs?"

Tommy sat back, grinning wide, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, upstairs."

Before Tommy could count to three, he was on his feet and Terrance's fingers were tangled with his, pulling him past the bull and a wide-eyed Neil. Tommy paused just long enough to waggle his fingers in Neil's direction, feeling pretty smug at the reaction he got. They made it to the elevator before Tommy had Terrance pressed up against the wall, tongue deep in his mouth tasting the fruity thing that Terrance had been drinking at the bar. This was far from first time they'd made out, and it felt easy, familiar. It was no secret that Tommy liked to kiss, and when he'd been drinking he liked it even more. Many nights on the buses and in hotels turned into high school makeout parties, and Tommy and Terrance drifted towards one another more than anyone would probably guess.

Tommy liked the feeling of Terrance's full lips under his own, and he liked the way that Terrance was solid, muscular when Tommy's hands ran over his arms and back, the fact that they were still in an elevator keeping his hands from dropping lower. Finally, the elevator dinged and they spilled out, all swollen lips and rumpled clothes hurrying down the hallway to Terrance's room, Tommy feeling every bit like a teenager trying not to get caught sneaking around.

Terrance's room was blissfully empty and quiet, and Tommy wasted no time pushing Terrance backwards towards the bed, crawling up over him and kissing him hungrily. Suddenly it seemed like this is what he'd been wanting to do all day, even though an hour ago he never would've thought of it. Terrance felt good underneath him, and he felt even better once they'd flung their shirts to the side and were skin to skin. Tommy pulled his mouth away from Terrance's and kissed down his chest, taking a moment to appreciate the contrast of his pale hand sliding over Terrance's smooth brown stomach before bending to nip into Terrance's hip. Terrance arched up against him, a curse bubbling out of his mouth as his fingers twisted into Tommy's hair.

"Just so we're clear ... when I got you out of bed to come watch Neil act a fool, this wasn't on my radar." Terrance used his grip in Tommy's hair to drag him back up for another messy kiss, just to say that even if it wasn't on his radar before, it was now.

Tommy was grinning when he pulled back, and his fingers were already working Terrance's belt open. "It wasn't on my radar either, but I think it seems like a damn good idea." Terrance was in no position to argue when Tommy dragged Terrance's pants off and closed his hand around Terrance's cock, callouses scraping sensitive skin as he stroked slowly.

"Oh, it's definitely a good idea." Terrance's voice was a little breathy, and he was already rock-hard in Tommy's hand, his fingers now gripping into the bedspread as Tommy's thumb swept over the head of his cock again and again.

Tommy was still wearing his jeans, and he palmed his dick through them, squeezing just hard enough to make his eyes flutter shut and his rhythm on Terrance's cock stutter. Terrance was panting a little, watching him, and Tommy heard a distinct hitch in his breath when he arched into his own touch, pre-come starting to soak through his jeans. His hand was swatted away, and Tommy opened his eyes to see Terrance sitting up, his fingers making quick work of Tommy's jeans. Skinny jeans were never going to easy to get out of, and Tommy went for speed rather than grace, probably looking a little bit like a turtle on his back until he finally kicked out of them. He pushed Terrance back onto the bed and slid over him, both men groaning when their cocks slid together.

"Will you fuck me? I want you to fuck me." Tommy spoke low and filthy into Terrance's ear, and he knew it wasn't a fair question with the way he was rocking his hips down against Terrance's, their dicks pressed hot and hard together.

"Yeah, oh god yes. Hang on, baby." Terrance pushed Tommy to the side and climbed off the bed, only gone for seconds before he was sliding slick fingers over Tommy's hole and then inside. Tommy was impatient, cursing and encouraging Terrance to move faster, to push deeper. Terrance's fingers felt good in Tommy's ass, but he wanted more and he wanted it now.

"That's enough." Tommy shimmied out from under Terrance, gasping when Terrance's fingers slid from him. He pushed Terrance onto his back and straddled him, sliding the condom down and lifting himself up onto his knees. Tommy made a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a purr deep in his chest when Terrance's cock slid deep into him, and he sat with their hips together for a moment, the stretch and burn settling into something fuzzy in his limbs.

He moved slow and easy at first, just rocking back and forth, feeling Terrance's cock bump against all the good spots inside of him. Terrance's hands roamed up and down Tommy's thighs, his fingers occasionally brushing over Tommy's dick, not stroking with any intent, just gentle touches that were starting to drive Tommy wild. He bent over as far as he could, tipping Terrance's head up so they could kiss lazily, messily. When he pulled back he grinned hungrily at Terrance and sat back, bracing his hands on Terrance's thighs.

Tommy started to move faster, speeding up until his knees and hips were aching on every thrust. This position was tricky, but it was worth it for how deep Terrance's dick could get, how full Tommy felt as he bounced up and down, his own dick leaking pre-come onto Terrance's flat belly. Tommy was quiet, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he moved, his head tilted back and his eyes shut. Terrance was making enough noise for the two of them, these gorgeous moans and sighs falling from his lips mixed with curses and Tommy's name and little noises that sounded like surprise every time Tommy twisted his hips a certain way. He wrapped a hand around Tommy's dick and stroked it hard and firm, just this side of too-tight and perfect.

It wasn't long before Tommy was coming, his hips falling hard, pulling Terrance's dick into him as deep as he could get it. He arched into Terrance's perfect grip, his mouth finally falling open in a deep groan as he spilled hotly onto Terrance's belly. Tommy's legs were shaking, and if it wasn't for Terrance's hands gripping hard into his hips, he would've fallen over. Terrance thrust up into him hard enough to push Tommy's breath from his chest in bursts, his fingertips surely leaving bruises that would ache for days. When he came it was with a deep sigh, Tommy's name rolling of his lips easily as his thrusts slowed and then stopped. He held onto Tommy for a few long moments, but as soon as he let go, Tommy fell bonelessly to the side, whimpering a little as Terrance's cock slid from his hole.

They lay like that for a long time, legs tangled, sweat and come drying on their skin in the cool air of the room. Tommy finally disentangled himself and wobbled to the bathroom, tossing a washcloth in Terrance's direction before collapsing back onto the bed and his stomach, his head turned to grin sleepily at Terrance. "I'm glad you got me out of bed."

Terrance chuckled and swatted Tommy with the wet washcloth before tossing it onto the floor. "And I am glad you have a filthy sense of humour. You shouldn't deny your talent though, you could have a real future in riding things."

Tommy rolled over, swinging a leg over Terrance's lap so he was straddling him again, leaning down until they were nose to nose. "Maybe just you? In exchange for not selling me to a rodeo somewhere?"

Terrance threaded his fingers through Tommy's hair and held him close, kissing him deeply. "Sounds like a fair deal to me, baby."


End file.
